Ninjas
Ninjas are people with expertise in martial arts and techniques. The most recurring ninjas are a female blonde and a male with bushy eyebrows who is often seen during the Trifecta meetings. History Season Four At one point, while playing Halo at home, Mario spots 4 ninjas wandering outside his house. However, he dismisses them as a figment of his imagination when Luigi asks about what he saw, but then he tells him. Luigi tells his brother that he saw some ninjas near the chicken coop the day before. However, they disregard them entirely and get back to playing Halo. Later on, Ryu is wandering around outside their house when four ninjas encounter him. They attempt to kill him with their Ninja Techniques, but Ryu defeats them all regardless (with one of them simply leaving and one remaining retreating). However, Zubashi then appears and tries to defeat him, but also fails. Zubashi, accompanied by two other ninjas, encounters Ryu once more, informing him that his employer is giving him and the others one day to surrender, or they would face death. Ryu asks who his "employer" is, but Zubashi informs him that even he does not know (despite being able to check the return addresses on the letters he sends him). Ryu is then informed upon asking that ninjas are gathering there from the Real World and other worlds. Ryu then asks if he has met a ninja named "Temari", but Zubashi only knows the one from Naruto. He and several other ninjas then appear to the entire team, only for Mario, Ryu, and Snake to leave to hunt down the Trifecta members. With only 4 fighters left compared to the ninjas' 5, Zubashi believes they can win due to strength in numbers, but Wario then appears to even the odds. However, as Wario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Luigi beat up the ninjas, Zubashi is on a swing, sipping wine, wanting only to battle the last one standing. After easily defeating all of Zubashi's equally strong ninjas, the four then challenge Zubashi himself. He is instigated to leave after having his name pronounced wrong continuously, but Wario saying it wrong once more angers him to the point where he finally does fight them. He attempts to use his Grand Fire Explosion technique to end the battle quickly, but is punched by Luigi before he can execute it. It should be noted that, several times in Season Four, ninjas appear randomly in various locations, starting with Episode 55. Season Five The ninja army has increased since Ganondorf has arrived in the real world, being minions for The League of Bad Guys. Because of its large number, the heroes can only assume that the army is infinite in size. Several ninjas appear with the main members of Ganondorf's army as they encounter the heroes. Zubashi later sends several ninjas, including himself, to the Darkness' hideout. They meet the Darkness, his General, and Ken when they arrive, but are unprepared for the appearance of the Darkness' army, consisting of pirates. The ninjas are shocked, but fight the pirates anyway. However, the pirates emerge as the victors of the battle, with Zubashi being knocked out by Ken and the remaining ninjas being shot by the General, with the exception of one, whom Darkness tells Ken to follow back to Ganondorf's base. Later, during The Mushroom Force's invasion of Ganondorf's hideout, the group must not only face his minions but also several ninjas. The ninjas, along with the League's members, defeat the heroes before the arrival of the Darkness. Some time afterward, Zubashi and Master Gangles, a ninja who seems to be the same rank as Zubashi, inform Nox Decious that they have recruited over 10,000 ninjas in the last 24 hours alone upon his asking. He then reports that Ganondorf orders that they wait as he "...prepares the world for suffering." Decious states that he agrees with Ganondorf's judgement that Mario cannot stop them, but then states that he is worried about the Darkness, with his pirate army, then states that he wishes for them to distract Darkness' pirates long enough so he can kill him. He then prepares to leave to finish his Sports Illustrated, but Zubashi informs him that he flushed it down the toilet, then offers Decious several other magazines before he goes with the "special Spielberg edition" of Entertainment Weekly. Zubashi and Gangles' activities during Ganondorf's ordered downtime include reading the copy of Entertainment Weekly with Nox Decious , going on a date , and going to watch The Adventures of Tintin. Several ninjas, however, rebel against Zubashi and instead head out with Blaire Vherestorm to destroy Mario and the Mushroom Force, calling Zubashi a "has-been." On their way, they are met by Ryu, Snake, Ken, and two pirates. The ninjas, however, are defeated by the time Blaire shoots down Snake. Afterward, Zubashi and Gangles inform an angry Nox Decious that their ninja army is still growing stronger, and that the rebellious ninjas would serve as an example to the loyal ones. After watching The Adventures of Tintin, Master Gangles and Zubashi are instructed by Nox Decious once again to gather their best ninjas and further train them. They do so, but the ninjas do not show Zubashi any respect and doubt his fighting skill until he reminds them of who he is. After their training is over, Zubashi and Gangles find out that they have been asked out again. They report back to Decious, telling him that the job has been done, and then ask him if they can go to Taco Bell before the attack on the Bay of Darkness' base; Decious allows them to, but is confused as to why. Meanwhile, five ninjas attack Ryu and Ken in the park. They attempt to defeat them, but the ninjas use their techniques to defeat them. One ninja is later spotted by Wario while he is wandering through the city. Wario chases down and pins the ninja to a wall. He then tells him that the Mushroom Force are slowly being destroyed, as well as Ganon planning to merge Earth with the Dark World. The ninjas led by Zubashi and Gangles face off against Captain Morgan, Pirate Crunch and the pirates. They quickly talk with Zubashi being stopped by the ninjas before he could explain his history with Morgan. The armies then fight, attacking each other, using special techniques and even having ninja do cool flips and tricks. Eventually Zubashi and Gangles are the only ninjas left as they face off against Morgan as he does his Pirate Technique, Super Burning Lava Hot Rum Breath. The two impressed by Morgan's drinking become hyped up to see the technique. Morgan however passes out drunk leaving the duo dissapointed. They then leave to see a movie and are later seen coming out of Chili's with full stomachs. Stupid Mario Football The Ninjas, along with Zubashi appear in Stupid Mario Football facing Mario and his team in a game of football. The game happened after Zubashi took offence when Mario said to leave the ninjas to "try to be athletic". Mario accepted Zubashi's offer of the duel and after getting his team and learning the game, he met with Zubashi and the ninjas on the field. Notable Ninjas *Zubashi *Ryu *Ken *Master Gangles *Temari *Ninjas (Episode 73) *Ninja (Episode 74) Trivia *The ninjas are portrayed by mostly all of the main cast. *The ninjas have become infamous for constantly appearing in the background doing funny things during serious situations. For example, one of the ninjas (played by Matt) flipped off the camera during one scene. *Ninjas are recruited from all corners of the galaxy. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Season Four Category:The League of Bad Guys Category:Season Five Category:Groups Category:Deceased Category:Stupid Mario Football